The Forgotten One
by TheLastCyborg
Summary: Harry Potter discovers a lot of hidden things about his past, and has family trouble with someone incredibly close. First story covering years 1-3 at Hogwarts. I suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hate author's notes, so if they are here then they are important! This is a FANFICTION so not everything will be what you want it to be. Please review! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters I make up, the rest are J.K Rowlings. Most of the plot is also hers, apart from the bits I add in.

CHAPTER ONE

The man wiped his eyes as he watched the bodies of his friends being removed from their home. He was here to make sure no muggles had witnessed anything, and that nothing was left behind. Everyone knew what had happened, and who was responsible. But he was gone now, hopefully being punished for all the horrific things he was responsible for. He knew that Harry, James and Lily's infant son, had been taken to somewhere safe, somewhere to wait, but his twin sister had not had the same lucky fate. Having been suspected to being hit by the brunt of the spell, blocking some of the impact from her brother, was still lying in her cot, waiting for someone to remove her body for burial. Such a cruel fate for someone so young, so innocent. He stopped to wipe his eyes again as he remembered that she was the same age as his Ron, and only a year older than Ginny. He was making his way up the stairs that he had travelled up so many times with Molly, her godmother, when he stopped. He just couldn't bear going into that room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him onwards, and that was the only reason he continued up. He opened the door into the room, and seen a small shape curled up in the cot as if sleeping. A fresh round of tears hit him, and he collapsed, making quite a racket as he hit the ground. Then the baby started to cry.

******ALMOST TEN YEARS LATER*******

The young red haired boy was running wildly around the gnome-infected garden, stopping occasionally as if looking for something, or someone. When he stopped beside a rose bush, he seemed to have achieved his goal, as a look of pride and fulfilment appeared on his face. Shouting "Found you Raven, I won!" He ran towards the bush just as a black haired girl jumped out. She seemed distressed at having lost the game, so sat on the ground and started pulling up the grass. The boy sat beside her. "You're not worried, are you?" He asked, as she looked towards the sky for the umpteenth time that morning. "Worried? What should I be worried about, Ron? If you know something..." she trailed off as the twins Fred and George sauntered towards the house, looking incredibly suspicious. Ron simply ignored them, knowing that if they were up to something there was nothing they could do to stop them. "You will get in, you know," he continued, "There is no way they wouldn't let you in, it would be stupid!" The worry on her face seemed to grow at this statement. "But that's just it, Ron!" she shouted, turning to face him. "The problem isn't if I get in... I mean...I just..." she trailed off once again and Ron pulled her into an embrace. "We are both going to Hogwarts, just as Fed and George did, and Percy, and Bill and Charlie!" She shoved him off her, and looked at his face for any signs of a joke. "You really don't know what I mean, do you?" Ron could just stare after her as she stormed off towards the house.

She ran up the many stairs of the place she had called home for almost the past ten years, past the rooms of the people she called family. She had regretted leaving Ron as soon as she stood up, but she needed to talk to the one she was closest to. Ron didn't understand, in fact, no one would understand, but Fred was the one she was closest to so talking to him would help. Lost in her thoughts, she ran into the one she was seeking, and almost fell backwards down the stairs. Two pairs of arms reached out and pulled her back up to safety. "Steady on there!" said one of the twins. "We need you alive if you want to go to Hogwarts!" said the other. At this statement she burst into fresh floods of tears. The twins exchanged a look, and George walked on down the stairs, leaving Fred consoling Raven. When she had stopped crying, he took her into his room and sat her on the bed. He sat opposite her and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Are you worried about getting accepted?" he started. He knew straight away he was wrong, she knew who she was and what she had done, so she couldn't have been worried about that. "No, it's just... I don't think... what if..." she looked as if she was about to cry again but took a deep breath and composed herself. "What if he doesn't like me?" Fred looked back at her with an expression of confusion on his face. "What if who doesn't...oh..." He trailed off as it dawned on him. She was worried about her twin. It was only natural, seeing as the last time they had seen each other a powerful wizard had broke into their house, murdered their parents and attempted to kill them. Then her brother was rescued while she was left for dead in the cot. He laughed, and then stopped abruptly when he seen the expression on her face. "It's just...well, most people would be worried about if they get into Hogwarts, or if they end up in Slytherin, but you, well you just want your twin brother to like you." She turned to face him and asked, "But what if he doesn't Fred? I mean, he has lived with muggles his whole life, I doubt he even knows who he is or what he has done, never mind that he has a twin sister." Fred pulled the sobbing girl closer and said "Twins have a connection. Have you ever seen George and me fighting? No, of course not. That's because we are closer than any brother or sister could ever be. He will like you, Raven, I promise." She looked as if she was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by Ron shouting through the house, "RAVEN, THEY'RE HERE! THE TWO OWLS, THEY'RE HERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all the characters, most are from J.K Rowlings awesome mind, the only ones I own are the ones you have never heard of. Same goes for the plot.

Diagon Alley, the place where all items on the Hogwarts supply list could be purchased. The alley is completely hidden from the muggle world which is right outside its boundaries. The entrance is concealed by a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' that muggles automatically overlook as if it wasn't there. Molly had previously sent Bill to get Raven some gold from her vault in Gringotts, therefore they could get started right away. Going into an assortment of different shops, they slowly checked off everything from their list for school. Ginny was complaining about not being able to go to Hogwarts yet, and Molly was trying to reassure her by saying "It's just one more year to wait dear, just one more year." Raven and Ron were starting to feel anxious as they looked through their school books, realising they knew nothing about the 'History of Magic' or how to make any sort of potion. Molly saw Raven's eyes gazing over her Potions book and nudged her shoulder. "That's your godfather's subject, you know." Raven's mood picked up automatically as she remembered that her godfather Severus taught at Hogwarts. Albeit, he wasn't the best godfather in the world, she only seen him once every year, and that was only if he could make it. But it would be nice to see him more regularly, and she could ask him about how he knew her parents. She was never told how they knew Molly or Severus, she just accepted that they were her godparents and guardians. But still, it would be nice to know. They were about to go into Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to finish off the day's shoping when Raven suddenly remembered something. "Pets!" she announced. "It says we are allowed to bring a pet!"Ron looked distressed as he replied, "I already have Scabbers, you go on ahead." So they trooped into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ron seemed amazed at the all the different owls, but Raven wasn't impressed. The she saw it; a jet black bird, proudly perched in its cage grooming its feathers. She was unable to take her eyes off it, and the sales assistant noticed this. "He's a Raven you know, trained to carry letters just like an owl, very smart bird you know..." He trailed off as she looked up at him. She knew he was looking at the scar on her forehead. For an instant she wondered if Harry had the same problem, but of course the muggles wouldn't know who he was. The sales assistant spoke again, but this time in a more respectful tone. Raven ignored this change. "He seems to like you, my dear. Look how he I staring into your face, that's showing loyalty. And your name being Raven an' all! That's destiny, that is." Raven had made up her mind before these mini-speeches and so bought him. On leaving the shop, she heard the sales assistant whispering to someone, "That's the Potter girl, that is! In one day we had both twins in our shop! Within an hour of each other! This will surely help business grow..."

When they got back to the Burrow Molly ushered them upstairs with strict instructions to pack and go straight to sleep. Raven carried her thing upstairs and started loading them into her trunk, but was too nervous to sleep. She had named her bird Alfonso, and had let him out of his cage to stretch his wings. Staring at the dark sky she let her mind drift and fell asleep.

She woke up to chaos. Her trunk was packed, but it seemed to have 'slipped Fred and George's mind'. Molly was furious as she sprinted around the house, getting everyone up and ready, making sure they ate breakfast and packed lunch. Raven carried her things downstairs and walked into the kitchen just as Molly finished her telling-off. "...slacking off as usual, it's a wonder you haven't both been expelled! You have the brains so USE THEM! Now go wake up Ginny, she'll want to go to the station with us, oh, hello Raven, dear, all ready are we?"The twins ruffled her jet black hair as they stormed past, and she sat down to try to eat. With all the nerves she was amazed to keep anything down.

"Platform 9 and ¾, ok George, you go first, then Fred, then Ron...oh hello dear!" A young boy had walked up to their group looking incredibly confused. He has a trolley with an owl perched on top, so Raven suspected he was also going to Hogwarts. She looked at his face and he was wearing round glasses, his eyes were the exact same shade as hers...so this was her twin brother. The butterflies were back. He seemed to have noticed her too. Molly spoke to break the silence, "You must be Harry! I'm sure Hagrid has told you all about me, Molly Weasley. Well, this is Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Percy has already gone through, he's a prefect you know, and, well, I think you already know who this is." She ended the conversation with a motion at Raven who warily smiled and held out her hand. Harry, however, did not shake it. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "So you are my sister. I swear that from now on, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and basically make up for all the years I missed." Raven replied, "And to think I was worried about you not liking me." They passed through the wall to the platform and Harry turned to her and said, "I thought I had no family left, but not only do I have a sister, she is my twin. I don't know about you, but I've lost enough family to last a life time." Ron smiled as he realised Raven and Harry were getting on as if they had never been separated. Then Harry turned to him and said, "So you're the one that's been covering for me..." He felt it was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
